1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector compatible to standards of Universal Serial Bus (USB) and External Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (eSATA) protocols and having a grounding member which is disposed between the USB contact set and the eSATA contact set to improve the cross-talk between the two contact sets.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,371,116 issued to Chiang on May 13, 2008 discloses a connector socket compatible to external serial ATA (eSATA) and universal serial bus (USB) connectors has a casing, an eSATA contact set and a USB contact set. The casing has a cavity defined in the casing, an inner rear surface and a contact seat formed on and extending forward from the inner rear surface. The eSATA contact set is mounted on the contact seat and has multiple eSATA contacts being conductive and mounted on the contact seat. The USB contact set is mounted on the contact seat opposite to the eSATA contact set and has multiple USB contacts mounted thereon the contact seat. It can be readily seen from the disclosure of the Chiang '116 patent that cross-talk will be produced between the eSATA contact set and the USB contact set, which may weaken the capability of the connector.
In addition, cross-talk is a concern in designing a high performance connector. Therefore, an improved electrical connector having lower cross-talk is highly desired.